


Two Truths and A Lie

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Two Truths and A Lie, Voe Has Issues, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A Temple game leads to revelations for Ben and Poe about their relationship.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Eavesdropping With Darkpilot: Stories Based On The Events of Real Lives, The Darkpilot Library





	Two Truths and A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Should say my real life experience of two truths and a lie didn’t turn out that way.

“Well, we’re stuck here for a while. Might as well get comfortable.”

It was Hennix who said it even as the storm raged outside on Adani. The truth was that Adani could get some really wicked storms and now was no exception. Even as the rain practically slammed down outside, Ben already felt a pang of guilt for basically getting Poe stuck there while he was visiting the Academy. 

Ben turned to look at Poe, shot him an apologetic look. Poe winked at him. It was still amazing, Ben thought, how they could basically communicate quietly without having to really make themselves known. 

The small group of Luke Skywalker’s Jedi trainees (and one pilot, in Poe’s case) sat in a circle in that moment, and it was times like this when Ben was thankful for how big the Academy seemed, like it could shelter them from whatever was going to happen. 

Finally, one of the students, Alina, spoke up. She was one of the Jedi who was around Poe’s age. “We could always play a game,” she said. “Passes the time.”

A game. Right. Ben supposed he could go with that. 

”What are you thinking?” Voe said. She seemed nervous, Ben thought. Not obviously, but it was subtle nonetheless. 

”Two truths and a lie, maybe,” Alina said. Ben suppressed a groan. Of course it was Alina who suggested that. Of course it was Alina who suggested something with the potential for going wrong. Where you had to tell a truth about yourself, and a lie. It had so much potential, Ben thought, to go wrong. To reveal things about the other that they just weren’t ready for. 

At least, that was what it felt like to him.

The truth (hah) was that even though Ben was said to be gifted, he was also terrified. Terrified of the voices in his mind, terrified of failure. 

”We could play,” Voe said. Next to him, Poe squeezed Ben’s shoulder. Ben wondered, absently, if he was going for his hand. He’d almost hoped...

***

Thanks to Ben’s uncanny mindreading abilities, Poe thought, he seemed to be winning a lot of this. Poe couldn’t help but sit back, grinning at his best friend’s ability to win all this. 

And then Voe and her jealousy had to ruin everything. 

”Okay,” she said, “How do you know Solo’s not cheating?”

”He can’t really help it, Vee,” Alina said. She clearly seemed to sense the tension in the room. What she had accidentally created. “He’s just...got a brain like a computer.”

Voe snorted. “ ‘Course he does. He just wants a chance to show off. A day without showing off for Ben Solo is like a day without sunshine.”

The flash of confused anger in Ben’s eyes made Poe feel like he’d been stabbed himself. “I’m not trying to show off, Vee. Really.”

”Bantha shit you aren’t,” Voe said. “You’re just one of those guys who has things handed easy to him. One day you’re gonna learn there’s some things you have to work for.”

Ben really did look hurt, and that kicked kath hound look before he left (probably to avoid escalating the situation)...Poe supposed the smart route was to keep his mouth shut but he couldn’t just let Voe insult Ben...

”Dammit, Vee,” Poe snapped, “What is your problem? You think that Ben’s just doing this to spite you? You think his whole kriffing existence revolves around making you look bad? Maybe it doesn’t! Maybe you just...maybe you’re not perfect and need to just _grow up_!”

He thought that Voe’s face showed a flash of hurt even as he stormed out to the back. Tai and Hennix were glaring daggers at him, which probably was a sign Poe Dameron had kriffed up. 

Yeah, definitely. He hadn’t meant to snap at Voe, but her little bits of competitiveness were starting to get under Poe’s skin. Especially since it wasn’t like Ben was anything but nice to her and she still seemed to think of him as the enemy.

Poe’s job was to find Ben. 

***  
  
Poe found Ben in the place he supposed he should have expected him: the archives. Ben just looked so alone. Really alone, Poe couldn’t help but think. The way his back was to Poe, the way he seemed too concentrated on the shelves...sometimes Poe swore he was running to Ben before Ben faded away. 

”I’m sorry about Voe,” Poe said. 

Ben turned towards him. 

”You didn’t have to defend me,” he said softly. “I know my way of reading people is kind of creepy. I wish I could control it...”

”Don’t say that,” Poe said. “I love — I like you as you are.”

Ben paused. 

Then, “It isn’t just like the other stuff, right? Where you love everybody. Well, almost everybody.”

”I don’t hate Voe,” Poe said. “She just struck a nerve. I’m in love with you, Ben. I was just afraid to admit it because...what would you want with a former spice runner who can’t use the Force?”

”Plenty. Everything.”

Ben stepped forward then, took Poe’s hands. They had been getting closer, almost becoming a single entity, as of late — but this felt different. This felt like there was no turning back. 

Like they’d fall into each other. 

And they were kissing, and Ben’s lips were so soft, uncertain, but so perfect. He didn’t have to be a good kisser. He was perfect, as he was. 

They broke away. Poe could swear that he was already feeling better somehow.

”Ready to go back?" Poe said. "I’m sure that Tai and everyone else will understand. Well, I do need to apologize to Voe...”

”Let’s go then.” Ben said. 

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to Voe, she’s not really a bad person. My headcanon is that Luke pulled her out of an abusive foster home and she still has aftereffects of the abuse. Low self-esteem, perfectionism...she just sees Ben as a threat because one of her greatest fears is not being perfect. Basically.


End file.
